


Until the End of the World (You Ungrateful Bloodsucking Bastard)

by Minim Calibre (minim_calibre)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Other, don't ever dare me or stuff like this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minim_calibre/pseuds/Minim%20Calibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It made sense during S4 of AtS. Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of the World (You Ungrateful Bloodsucking Bastard)

**Author's Note:**

> Just... remember not to dare me. Please.

_Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

I remember him standing there, mouth stained crimson with blood, eyes flashing like guineas, a certain come-hither glint in them as he looked at me. Why, why does he deny me?

 _Alas my loue, ye do me wrong,  
to cast me off discurteously:  
And I haue loued you so long  
Delighting in your companie.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my heart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues_.

I don't understand it. Is it the girl? Is she prettier than me? Can she kill as well as me? I thought what we had... I thought it was special. I thought I was special. But he doesn't even acknowledge that we once had something.

 _I haue been readie at your hand,  
to grant what euer you would craue.  
I haue both waged life and land,  
your loue and good will for to haue.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

What is it going to take? I've tried everything. I've said it with lawyers (he's not the type to which one says it with flowers), I've said it with fire. I've wiped out all those who would dare to remove the last bottle of his favorite product from the shelves, and all to no avail.

 _I bought three kerchers to thy head  
,  
that were wrought fine and gallantly:  
I kept thee both boord and bed,  
Which cost my purse wel fauouredly,  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues.  
_

I've even tried co-parenting, with the fruit of his large, unfaithful loins. Spare the rod, spoil the child. But he doesn't seem to appreciate it when I spank the lad.

 _I bought thee peticotes of the best,  
the cloth so fine as might be:  
I gaue thee iewels for thy chest,  
and all this cost I spent on thee.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

I've blotted out the sun for him. Does he even appreciate how hard that was? Does he even remember that my night vision isn't the best? Everything I do, I do for him, and for my troubles, he has his puny minions attempt to exile me. I don't understand.

 _Thy smock of silk, both faire and white,  
with gold embrodered gorgeously:  
Thy peticote of Sendall right:  
and thus I bought thee gladly.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

Such good times we had, nestled together under eiderdown, plotting the demise of our enemies, acting out scenes of torture on each other's bodies. The sweet satin of his flesh as hard as the iron chains he bound me with, the sweeter taste of maids and manservants—by the end of our honeymoon, there wasn't an agency on Europe willing to work with us.

 _Thy girdle of gold so red,  
with pearles bedecked sumptuously:  
The like no other lasses had,  
and yet thou wouldst not loue me,  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

Where did I go wrong?

Angelus, was every sweet nothing you whispered just a lie? Have I come so far for nothing?

 _My gayest gelding I thee gaue,  
To ride where euer liked thee,  
No Ladie euer was so braue,  
And yet thou wouldst not loue me.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

And now it's me who is gelded, my manhood undone by his cruel indifference. My mother was right when she told me to never trust a vampire.

 _For euerie morning when thou rose,  
I sent thee dainties orderly:  
To cheare thy stomack from all woes,  
and yet thou wouldst not loue me.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

Maids. Manservants. Every morning. For three months. Then one morning I woke up, and he was gone, leaving not so much as a note on my pillow. Is it too much to ask for an explanation?

 _And who did pay for all this geare,  
that thou didst spend when pleased thee?  
Euen I that am reiected here,  
and thou disdainst to loue me.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

Heartbroken, alone, and without funds. That's how he left me. And yet I still love him, still dream of his tender touch upon my brow, his fangs digging into my flesh.

 _Wel, I wil pray to God on hie,  
that thou my constancie maist see:  
And that yet once before I die,  
thou wilt vouchsafe to loue me.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

He has to see it, has to know. He will come for me. He will come to me.

 _Greensleeues now farewel adue,  
God I pray to prosper thee:  
For I am stil thy louer true,  
come once againe and loue me.  
Greensleeues was all my ioy,  
Greensleeues was my delight:  
Greensleeues was my hart of gold,  
And who but Ladie Greensleeues._

Oh yes, he will be mine...

  



End file.
